


Lifted

by Mirishka



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 'quickie' in all sense of the word! Just a little filler with hot passionate sex with Ronon and Amelia in the transporter – PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifted

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Lifted**   
> 

  
**Lifted**   


Summary:

This is a 'quickie' in all sense of the word! Just a little filler with hot passionate sex with Ronon and Amelia in the transporter – PWP

Amelia was having trouble sleeping, it was very late and she was still tossing and turning, her thoughts were of nothing in particular but she just couldn't still her mind. She thought maybe a stroll around the east wing might help her relax. Not bothering to dress fully, she took her robe and put it on over her slip.

Ronon and Shep were finishing their sparring in the gym, they usually stayed up late, and Ronon wasn't a big sleeper. Shep decided he had taken enough punishment for one night and turned in.

Heading off to his quarters, Ronon spotted Amelia up the corridor heading towards the transporter. Quickening his pace to catch up to her as she entered the transporter, he just managed to get in before the door closed, much to Amelia's surprise.

"Hey!"

"You still up?"

"Couldn't sleep, thought I would have a walk round, see if it could stop my mind from working. Did you have fun with Sheppard?" Amelia smiled.

Although Sheppard loved to spar with Ronon, it wasn't very often that he came out the victor. Although judging from the sweat on Ronon's face, he had given him a run for his money this time.

"You know what you need don't you?" Ronon smirked as he edged his way to Amelia. She was looking particularly hot in her silky robe, giving him just enough of a tease to perk him up.

"Tell me"

Ronon reached his hands to her waist, bending lower he kissed her neck, he was hot and his breathing was still heavy from his workout. Nuzzling his mouth close to her ear,

"Me"

Amelia giggled. Ronon took that as a sign and proceeded to nip and suck at her neck. Throwing back her head and savoring the contact from the hot Satedan, she reached her arms around his neck. The transporter had already reached its destination but fortunately, when the doors opened, the east tower was empty.

Ronon's breathing was hard, Amelia stirred his ardor quickly, she was beautiful and he loved the way she responded to his attention. Always keen and welcoming, she was very vocal; he liked that.

Large hands had already unfastened the robe and were now moving down. Dipping his knee's he lifted her up, pushing her against the wall. Thighs locked themselves round his waist. His attention was drawn to her mouth, her lips waiting to be licked and teased. Amelia was already getting hot, the heat from Ronon's body was emanating to hers, he was wet with perspiration from his training but she didn't care. The feel of his strong arms, his heated passion as he pushed his body close to her was making her tingle. Finding his mouth, she licked at his lips, full and soft. Eagerly his tongue searched for hers, exploring every inch of her mouth.

Amelia couldn't wait and trying to get to Ronon's pants, she had to relinquish her lock on him with her thighs. Putting one leg down on the floor, she wrestled with the zipper. Ronon tried to help but their eagerness to free themselves was causing more work. Eventually Amelia's nibble fingers managed to get to her target. Hot and thick, his cock almost throbbed in her hand. Rubbing her thumb over the wet tip, she teased him, causing him to moan. Wanting to reciprocate the pleasure he was receiving, his hands found their way into Amelia's underwear. She was hot and already dripping wet. Pushing his finger inside her pussy Ronon listened as she whimpered at his touch.

"Hmm …. So wet…. Turns me on"

"Aw.. Ronon! .."

Continuing to play and tease Ronon added more intensity and bit into Amelia's neck causing her to cry out.

"Fuck!"

Not releasing for a while he sucked hard, leaving a bruise when he finally freed her flesh.

His cock was aching to be inside her pussy. Amelia was easing his frustrations with her hand, but he wanted more. Pulling himself away from her grip and removing his busy digit, he returned to raise her up. His knee's bent as he braced her body against the wall, arms holding her up before he nudged his cock inside her. Thrusting upwards and gripping her ass, he slammed into her, deep and hard.

"GOD! Ronon!"

Groaning, Ronon threw back his head and cursed; his need to be inside Amelia's hotness was overwhelming, he pumped into her fast.

Tightening her legs around Ronon's waist, hugging his body, she welcomed his thrusts. His skin was slippery from perspiration; needing to grip tighter to hold herself close, she squeezed his body. Running her tongue over his skin and licking at his neck to taste his flesh, salty. Ronon's hands grasped at her cheeks as he fucked hard. His passion fired up, almost uncontrollably as he pounded his lover. Biting down hard on his shoulder Amelia tried to stifle her moans. He cursed as she nipped him but it only fueled his ardor.

Their heat was fiery. They moaned loudly, the echoes of their passion vibrated round the small room.

Ronon was grunting and already he could feel his orgasm about to erupt, Amelia wasn't lagging, she pulled at his dreads and pushed her face close to his, her climax beginning.

"Yes…yes….oh God!...Fuck!"

Almost screaming Amelia came, much to Ronon's delight as he fucked hard into her tightness. Her muscles clamped down on his cock, almost sucking him dry as he pumped his juice into her. Struggling to keep his legs from buckling as his strength sapped he thrust hard and with finality "Ugh….fuck!"

Still holding onto Ronon tightly, her cries only a whimper now, Amelia rested her legs. Letting her down to stand but still holding her, Ronon hugged her tightly. She clung to him as her body lightly trembled as the last aftershocks of her orgasm ceased.

Waiting for a few moments before collecting themselves they checked outside of the transporter, making sure there was no one around.

"You wanna go back to you're quarters now or do you still need that walk?"

"I think I might be able to sleep now" Amelia replied, smiling. "Thank you"

"Pleasure was all mine"


End file.
